The present invention relates to a burning appliance for burning a combustible gas, in applications including stoves, heating appliances, lighting appliances, welding appliances, etc.
The term "burning appliance, appliance for burning and appliance" is intended to cover various appliances, which have the common characteristic of using the burning of a combustible gas to generate heat, but which can in other respects be differentiated in terms of their applications including stoves, heating appliances, lighting appliances, welding appliances, etc.